This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In recent years, flat panel display have become enormously popular in both commercial and residential sectors. As the prices for plasma and liquid crystal display (“LCD”) flat panel displays have continued to fall, and the quality for the same devices have improved, more and more applications have arisen for these displays. Further, the small footprint and relative thinness of these displays has created a number of opportunities to use displays in industrial and commercial applications to convey information that may have previously only be displayed through static signage, if at all. Electronic displays positioned near various installations may be used to dynamically show varying messages and information. When used, for example, in a retail environment a display can not only present relevant product information, but when connected to a retail establishment's product information system, provide real time pricing and incentive messaging to potential consumers within the vicinity of the merchandise display.